Einsamkeit
by anastacia78
Summary: ...sobald ich stehen blieb oder mich gegen eine Wand lehnte, tauchte Potter wieder mit seinem Satz, und eine Unmenge unbeantworteter Fragen, auf. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. So sehr ich auch versuchte ihn aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen, es gelang mir nicht
1. Der erste Brief

So ich versuch jetzt mal welche von meinen Geschichten hier zu veröffentlichen. Ob es mir gelingt weiß ich noch nicht O.o 

Alles gehört J.K Rowling ich verdiene gar nichts. (Schade eigentlich....)

Rating: tjaaa...äh...weiß nich

Teil 1/ ?

Warnung: Das hier ist Slash. Also Boy und Boy. Am Anfang auch noch nicht so wirklich, aaaaber das wird schon.

Klitzekleine Zusammenfassung: Draco erhält Briefe und verliert die Kontrolle über sich. Er weiß nicht wieso, weshalb und warum. Auch jemand anderes verhält sich merkwürdig. Harry Potter. Warum verhält sich der Gryffindor so komisch?

Tjaa das erfahrt ihr wenn ihr es lest. So und nu verzieh ich mich

* * *

Einsamkeit

Erster Brief

Wenn du denkst es ist alles gut, ist es in Wirklichkeit nur der Schutzreflex deiner selbst der sich einschaltet und du verdrängst das Gefühl das dich schon länger auffrisst. Es verfolgt dich.

Jede Nacht. Jeden Tag. Jede Stunde. Jede Minute und jede Sekunde. Du kannst davon laufen. Dies ist eine Möglichkeit doch keine Lösung. Du machst dir keine Gedanken über solche Dinge bis du sie vor den Kopf gestoßen bekommst. Überraschend. Unvorbereitet.

Der Schutzreflex setzt aus. Und man verliert die Fassung. Und das alles wegen dieser einen frage. Es fing alles an einem tag an der mein leben verändern sollte. Ich wachte auf und mir war speiübel. Oh Gott war mir schlecht. Alles drehte sich und kaum war ich auf dem Klo angelangt übergab ich mich.

Mit meinem Schlafanzugärmel wischte ich mir über den Mund. Was ein Start in den Tag! Mit noch leererem Magen trottete ich, nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte, in die große Halle zum Frühstücken.

Ich saß an meinem Tisch und versuchte mein spärliches Frühstück hinunter zu würgen. Meine Tischnachbarin nervte mal wieder abartig. Ich hasse sie.

Vielleicht hätte ich das nicht gesagt wenn ich gewusst hätte was mich erwartet. Die Eulen kamen. Ich erwartete nichts. Meine Eltern schrieben mir schon lange nichts mehr. Seitdem ich ihnen gesagt hatte das ich niemals so werden würde wie sie.

Oh ja ich erinnere mich noch genau daran wie ich es meinem Vater gesagt hatte.

--------------Flashback--------------------------------

„DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"donnerte Lucius Malfoy und schritt im Esszimmer auf und ab. Seit einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde wartete er nun schon auf seinen Sohn, seit er ihn das erste Mal gerufen hatte, doch er kam nicht.

Mit leisen schritten kam dann der besagte Sohn angeschlichen. „ Es tut mir leid Vater! ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen."Murmelte er nun leise vor sich hin und scharrte mit dem Fuß über den Teppich mit dem roten Muster.

Lucius lief etwas rot an und sagte dann gefährlich: „ Wenn ich rufe hast du zu kommen! Hast du mich verstanden?""Ja Vater." kam es von dem Blonden den Blick immer noch auf den Teppich gesenkt.

„ Das ist mir nicht sicher genug ich möchte das du mich wiederholst: Ich bin ein Malfoy. Ich bin stolz und ehrlich. Ich folge steht's mir selbst oder nur jemandem dem ich vertrauen kann und der mir vertraut. Ich werde dem Dunklen Lord ewig dienen oder mit ihm untergehen."

Immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf wollte Draco anfangen seinen Vater zu wiederholen, als dieser ihn unterbrach. „ Ich will, dass du mich anguckst mein Sohn!"Genau das wollte Draco nicht. Denn wenn er ihn angucken würde, würde Lucius diesen Ausdruck in dem Gesicht seines Sohnes sehen der ihm mit Sicherheit nicht wirklich gefiel.

Langsam hob Draco seinen Blick und schaute in die Augen seines Vaters, entschlossen damit anzufangen was er schon längst hätte tun sollen. Ausbrechen. „ Ich bin ein Malfoy. ich bin Stolz und ehrlich. Ich folge stets mir selbst oder nur jemandem dem ich vertrauen kann und der mir vertraut. Ich werde dem Dunklen Lord niemals dienen und deshalb auch nie mit ihm untergehen."

Schock.

Das war das erste was Draco in den Augen seines Vaters gesehen hatte. Danach Zorn und Wut und dann unbändiger Hass. „ Du mieser kleiner Feigling! Was hab ich da eben von dir gehört? Dem Dunklen Lord NIEMALS dienen?"

„ Ja Vater du hast schon richtig verstanden. Ich werde mich niemals euch anschließen. Ich werde mich niemandem anschließen." Und mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer. Und kurz darauf das Haus.

Er wusste er könnte nun nie wieder hierher zurückkommen. Hierher an diesen Ort, der 16 lange Jahre sein zu Hause war. Wohin wusste er noch nicht, aber nie wieder zurück.

----------------------Flashback Ende------------------------------------

Also warum auf Post warten? Doch eine weiße Eule mit einem Stück Pergament landete langsam vor meinem Becher mit Kürbissaft. Zuerst dachte ich sie würde sich in der Person irren, doch nachdem sie mir fast auf mein Brötchen gehüpft wäre konnte sie ja nur etwas für mich haben.

Diese Eule kam mir schmerzlich bekannt vor, dennoch wusste ich nicht wo ich sie unterordnen sollte. Vorsichtig nahm ich ihr den Fetzen, Papier konnte man nun wirklich nicht sagen, aus dem Schnabel und beugte mich etwas vor um zu lesen was darauf geschrieben stand.

Sofort breitete sie ihre Weißen großen Flügel wieder aus und schwebte davon. Ganz so als hätte ihr Besitzer ihr befohlen sofort wieder kehrt zu machen, wenn sie den Zettel abgeliefert hatte.

Langsam drehte ich das Stück und bekam einen Schock. Drei Wörter. Nur drei. Und doch bewegten sie viel in mir. Sie waren schnell hingeschmiert wurden und dennoch erstaunlich sauber geschrieben. Etwas geschwungen mit Smaragdener Tinte.

Meine Hände zitterten und etwas bebte in mir. Mein ganzer Körper schien außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Er wollte mir nicht gehorchen. Sooft ich ihm auch befahl endlich mit dem Zittern aufzuhören. Es führte nur dazu, dass es noch schlimmer wurde. Viel schlimmer.

Langsam sog ich die drei Wörter mit meinen Augen auf. Fast konnte ich spüren wie sie meine Nerven entlang wanderten um zu meinem Gehirn zu gelangen um von dort aus endlich den langen weg zu nehmen der sie zu dem Punkt bringen würde an dem ich Verstehen würde und ich verstand.

Knirsch!

Ein Riss, ein großer unübersehbarer Riss. Er zog sich quer über mein Gesicht. Angefangen von der Schläfe, bis hinunter zur andern Seite des Gesichtes. Für niemanden Sichtbar. Doch für mich umso deutlicher spürbar.

Es beängstigte mich das er schon gleich so Tief war. Fast schon eine Furche. Gegraben durch eine Anonyme Person die mein Innerstes nach außen krempeln wollte.

Verwirrung und Schock sah man mir an. Noch einmal wagte ich den Blick auf das Stück Pergament in meiner Zitternden Hand. Das Papier war ausgerissen worden schnell und hektisch. Ein marmoriertes Papier aus einem Geschäft in der Winkelgasse.

Smaragdgrüne Tinte. Da klingelte doch etwas in mir. Leise und stetig surrte ein Glöckchen in meinem Kopf. Der schrei eine Eule lies meine Augen vom Papier hochblicken. Schnell suchte ich die quelle des Schreies und blieb am Gryffindor Tisch hängen.

Das Glöckchen bimmelte jetzt schon fast wie eine Kirchenglocke. Doch ich wusste zum zerreißen nicht wieso.

Ich sah Weasley wie er mit einer kleinen Eule kämpfte und Granger die versuchte ihm zu Helfen und Potter der auf die Eule auch einredete. In meinem Kopf dröhnten jetzt mindestens zehn Kirchen und sie wurden noch lauter.

Smaragdgrün...Smaragdgrün...Und Potter drehte seinen Kopf. Schlagartig wurde es Still in meinem Kopf. Da war es das Smaragdgrün. Leuchtend und glitzernd. So wie immer. Seine Augen.

Hatte er mir die Frage geschickt? Was sollte das? War das nur ein genialer Schachzug von ihm den ich nicht verstand? Was wollte er von mir?

Potter konnte meinen Blick wohl erst nicht deuten, denn ich sah in seinen Augen Verwirrung. Erst als er den Blick senkte und er den Fetzten in meiner Hand erkannte zeigten sie mir das er verstand warum ich so aufgelöst an meinem Platz saß.

Fast alle Fragen hatten ihre Antwort erhalten. Mit nur einem Blick. Doch eine Frage blieb.

Warum hatte mich diese Frage so aus der bahn geworfen?

Bist du einsam?

* * *

Sooo und? Möchte irgendjemand sein Komment hierzu abgeben? 

Bye ana


	2. Der zweite Brief

So und weiter geht's! Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommis! Ich hab mich riesig darüber gefreut. Dankeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Und jetzt geht es weiter mit Teil zwei:

* * *

Einsamkeit 2

Bist du einsam?

Laut scheppernd stieß ich mein Glas mit Kürbissaft um und schnellte in die Höhe. Gewillt so den Augenkontakt mit Potter abzubrechen. Ich konnte nicht mehr.

Ich konnte diesen Augen nicht mehr standhalten, die drohten meine Maske, die ich Mühsam und mit aller Kraft aufgebaut hatte, mit nur einem Wimpernschlag zu zerschmettern. Das war nicht fair.

Pansy sah mich an, als ob ich aus einer anderen Welt kommen würde. Vielleicht war ich ja auch in diesem Moment in meiner eigenen Welt. Ich fühlte mich so. Abgeschnitten vom Rest der Welt.

Dunkelheit umhüllte mich und ich sah nur Potter wie er nach seinem Glas griff und mich. Potter, der, als ich aufstand, mitten in seiner Bewegung innehielt. Das Glas schon zu seinen Lippen gehoben starrte er mich an. Ich wagte es nicht seinen Blick noch einmal zu suchen.

Stattdessen verlies ich Fluchtartig die Halle und hörte nur noch das Klirren einer Gabel auf dem Teller und zerspringendes Glas.

Pansy hatte ihre Gabel erschrocken aus der Hand auf ihren Teller fallen lassen und Potter lies sein Glas fallen.

Alle Augen hafteten nun an Harry. Das Pansy erschrocken sein würde war allen klar, alle wussten das sie ihn vergötterte, aber das Harry auf Malfoys Flucht hin etwas fallen ließe, damit hatte niemand gerechnet.

Harry konnte es auch nicht leugnen. Die Überraschung, die Dracos Abgang ausgelöst hatte, stand ihm Buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Ich rannte und rannte. Vor einer Wand, die nicht mit Bildern behängt worden war, kam ich schlitternd zum stehen. Vorsichtig strich ich mit meinen Fingern über den kalten Stein. Suchend nach einer Kerbe, die mir Einlass in einen Raum gewährte, der nur mir gehörte. So hatte ich beschlossen.

So gehörte er auch dieses Mal mir. Mir ganz alleine. Eine Insel der Ruhe. Hier konnte ich, ich sein. Hier konnte ich meine Maske flicken. Aber ging das denn noch? Während ich mich auf das, mit rotem Samt überzogenem, Sofa sinken ließ dachte ich darüber nach.

War es denn überhaupt noch möglich diesen großen unübersehbaren Sprung zu reparieren? Ich wurde gezeichnet. Gezeichnet von demjenigen der selbst ein Narbe im Gesicht trug. Und er trug sie von dem dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf.

Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, haben wir beide Narben von unseren schlimmsten Feinden. Du von dem Lord und ich von dir. Moment...heißt das, dass ich nicht dein schlimmster Feind bin?

Ich kam an diesem Tag erst zum Zaubertränke Unterricht. Mir war nicht nach Verwandlung. Aber wenn ich es recht bedenke, war es schlecht hier her zu kommen. Immerhin haben Slytherin und Gryffindor gemeinsam dieses Fach.

Schon als ich den Raum betreten hatte, bemerkte ich wie alle Augen mich suchten. So auch deine. Aber mein Blick blieb gesenkt.

Jedoch etwas irritierte mich. Es war dieses flüstern. Dieses flüstern überall. Jeder hatte sein Kopf mit seinem Nachbarn zusammen gesteckt und tuschelte über etwas. Als ich mich setzte sah ich das Blaise mich sehr komisch beäugte.

„Was..."setzte ich an, doch Blaise unterbrach mich. „ Potter hat dich heute beim Frühstück verteidigt."

Er hatte was? Und zum zweiten Mal heute sah man mich geschockt zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinüberblicken. Und er hatte es wieder geschafft. Ich verlor doch fast wieder meine Fassung. Doch Snape, der grade in den Klassenraum gerauscht kam, bewarte mich davor.

Während ich meine Schlangenhaut verkleinerte, die ich zu meinem Trank dazu geben musste, erschien ein Zettel plötzlich vor meinen Augen und glitt auf meinen Tisch.

Gespannt verfolgte ich das Looping des Stückchens Papier und starrte wie gebannt darauf. Wieder marmoriertes Papier. Aus einem Geschäft in der Winkelgasse. Könnte es sein das...

Doch noch bevor ich zu Ende denken konnte, schnappte Blaise sich das Papier und ließ es kurz darauf mit einem kurzem „Au!" wieder los. Sein Zeigefinger und sein Daumen zeigten kleine Brandblasen, die schnell größer wurden.

Mit einem langen Seufzer stand Blaise auf und begab sich zum Lehrerpult. Dort konnte ich sehen wie Snape aufblickte und ihn sofort zum Krankenflügel schickte. Misstrauisch besah ich mir nun den Zettel vor mir.

Dieser Brief war definitiv von Potter. Und er wollte nicht, dass ihn irgendjemand las. Warum schickte er mir ihn dann? Äußerst zögerlich bewegte ich nun doch meine Hand auf das Papier zu und berührte es sanft.

Nichts geschah.

Anscheinend hatte Potter das Papier so präpariert das nur ich es berühren konnte. Geschickt. Jedoch ich drehte es nicht um. Zu groß war die Angst vor dem was jetzt kam.

Doch die Neugier siegte. Ich drehte das Blatt um und meine Neugierde wurde mir zum Verhängnis. Diesmal vier Wörter. Und sie hatten die gleiche Wirkung auf mich wie heute Morgen.

Wenn nicht noch schlimmer. Ein großer Teil meiner Maske splitterte unter lautem Bersten ab. Wieso hatte ich es denn auch gelesen? Wieso hatte ich das Blatt nicht umgedreht gelassen?

Mein Kopf ruckte herum und suchte ihn. Ihn der unbedingt mich sehen wollte. Doch Potter unterhielt sich mit Weasley. Nur Granger sah zufällig in meine Richtung und sie zog die Luft scharf ein.

Grade laut genug, das Harry sich umwandte und mir in die Augen sah. Und als ob ich in seine Gedanken blicken konnte wusste ich, dass er erreicht hatte was er erreichen wollte.

Er sah mich, mich und meine stark angeknackste Maske und meine Träne, die langsam mein Auge verlies und sich dann meine Wange hinhab perlte.

Wovor hast du Angst?

Woher wusste er das bloß?

* * *

Tjaaa......woher denn??

Soo..ich weiß nicht der Teil gefällt mir nicht so was sagt ihr???

Bis hoffentlich zum nächsten Mal

Bye anastacia78


	3. Der dritte Brief

Hey . Vielen dank für deinen Kommi Cecelina freut mich das es dir gefaällt. Und hier nur für dich das nächste kapitelchen. icch kann nur sagen es wird noch verworrener. Aber ich hoffe dir gefällt auch dieses.

Viel Spass mit dem Kapitel!

Einsamkeit 3

3. Brief

Woher wusste er das bloß?

Es verstummte um mich herum. Keiner, außer Snape, konzentrierte sich noch auf seine Arbeit. Ich spürte ihre Blicke, die sich in meine Haut brannten. Doch keine hinterließen solche Narben wie deine. War das ein Fluch? Deine Augen legten sich zischend, wie glühendes Eisen, auf meine Augen. Wolltest du mich verbrennen sehen?

" Was geht hier vor?" Snapes zischendes Gebrüll riss mich rechtzeitig zurück und bewahrte mich vor schlimmerem. Snapes Augen schnellten zu Potter. Zu dir. Ich sah wie du dich aufrichtest, eine grade Haltung annahmst. Dennoch gabst du mein Blick nicht frei. Hieltst mich weiter gefangen.

"Können sie mir sagen warum hier niemand mehr Arbeitet? Was haben sie gemacht?" Die Stimme des Zaubertränke Lehrers lies dich kurz zusammenzucken. Deine stechenden Augen verweilten nicht länger auf den meinen und huschten zu Snape. Du sagtest nichts.

" Potter ich möchte eine Antwort von ihnen!" bellte Snape schon wieder und ich sah, dass er sich schwer zusammen reißen musste. Seine linke Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich und seine Hand begann zu Zittern. Das passierte immer wenn er langsam die Kontrolle verlor. War ich genauso? Na hoffentlich nicht.

Langsam erhob Potter sich und ging mit langen, geschmeidigen Schritten zum Lehrerpult. Kurz davor stoppte er und stütze seine Hände auf dem Tisch auf. Snape schien sichtlich überrascht en es sah aus, als ob er aufgehört hätte zu atmen. Auch der Rest, einschließlich ich, der Klasse hielt den Atem an. Keiner wagte sich auch nur ein Zentimeter zu bewegen.

" Mir geht es nicht gut Professor. Dürfte ich auf die Krankenstation gehen?" Verblüfft lies Bulstrode, eine Reihe hinter mir, ihr Reagenzglas fallen. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Niemand hatte sich bisher gewagt einfach nicht auf Snapes Frage zu antworten und eine Gegenfrage zu stellen. Potter du bist mutig.

Snapes Miene war nicht zu definieren und ich glaube keiner in diesem Raum hätte je erwartet das so eine Antwort folgen würde. " J..Ja gehen sie Potter! Aber dafür ist ihr Unterricht für Heute bei mir beendet. Sie müssen sehen wie sie das nachholen." Ich glaube jedem hier im Raum waren die Augen herausgefallen. Da sagte der doch tatsächlich Potter dürfe gehen. Bin ich im Falschen Film?

Potter schreibt mir Briefe die mich vollkommen aus der Fassung bringen und Snape verhält sich auch nicht Normal. Ist denn hier überhaupt noch was Normal? " PUFF" Ja wenigsten noch ein bisschen. Longbottems Kessel schmolz. Von dieser Sache kurz abgelenkt suchte ich noch einmal dich. Doch ich sah nur noch deinen Umhang aus der Tür verschwinden, die nun mit lautem krachen ins Schloss fiel.

" Longbottom 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Sehen sie zu das sie das wieder in Ordnung bringen! Und die anderen möchte ich bitten, die Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen."

Ich weiß nicht wie ich diese Stunde überstanden habe. Durch den kleinen auftritt von Potter hatte ich den Brief schon wieder in mein hinterstes Gedächtnis verbannt. Doch als ich mich wieder umgedreht hatte, lag er noch immer vor mir auf dem Tisch. Bereit mich zu zerschmettern.

Und ich hatte sie gespürt, diese stechenden Blicke in meinem Rücken. Erst ignorierte ich sie und versuchte mich vergeblich wieder auf meinen Trank zu Konzentrieren doch als mir bewusst wurde, das Potter ja gar nicht mehr im Raum war, interessierte es mich doch schon, wer mich denn die ganze Zeit bestierte. Und das zweite Mal in dieser Stunde ruckte mein Kopf herum und ich sah in braune Augen.

Granger? Warum in Teufels Namen sah sie mich an? Da lag so etwas in ihrem Blick was mir nicht gefiel. Etwas Wissendes. Na ja gewundert hatte es mich nicht sie wusste sowieso immer alles...naja fast alles. Trotzdem heute hatten ihre Augen einen Glanz, der mir missfiel. Und als wir den Raum verlassen durften, wurde mir bewusst was sie wusste.

Sie wusste etwas über mich. Sie wusste etwas über die Briefe und sie wusste etwas über Potter das er verbarg. Sie wusste alles. Gott wie ich es hasste, wenn andere Leute zu viel über mich wussten. Das gab ihnen Macht. Macht über mich. Über mich und meine Gefühle. Mir wurde wieder schlecht. Schnell rannte ich zur nächsten Toilette.

Grade als ich diese wieder verlassen wollte, rannte jemand in mich hinein. " Entschuldigung." Meinte diese Person und wollte schon weiter rennen, als ich sie festhielt. Granger drehte sich erschrocken um und sah etwas ängstlich zu mir hinauf. " Was willst du Malfoy? Ich hab's eilig." drängelte sie und wollte sich losreißen, doch ich ließ sie nicht. Es war die Gelegenheit sie etwas zu fragen und etwas Licht ins dunkle zu bringen.

" Granger! Du weißt etwas! Ich sehe es dir an!" Ich musste bedrohlich geklungen haben denn sie zuckte zusammen. " Ich weiß gar nichts. Was willst du überhaupt!" " Natürlich weiß ich, das du was weißt! Was weiß Potter über mich? Warum schickt er mir diese Briefe?" Nein ich würde sie nicht gehen lassen. Ich wollte antworten. Hier und jetzt!

" Ich kann dir das nicht sagen." Ha, sie wusste also doch was! " Und warum nicht?" schnarrte ich. Sie antwortete mir nicht. Ich sah nur noch wie sie sich aus meinem Griff entwand und

verschwand. Ich hatte mich nicht gerührt. Als sie weggerannt war, hatte ich noch ein glitzern in ihren Augen gesehen. Hatte sie geweint?

Ich war so unfähig.

Ich hoffte nur, dass mein Abend an diesem irren Tag ruhig verklingen würde. Ich wollte nur noch in meinen Schlafsaal und alleine sein. Das Geschehene vergessen und meine Maske flicken. Und das zweite Mal an diesem Tag kam der Zweifel, ob dies mir auch gelingen würde. Also begab ich mich auf den Weg in den Slytherinkerker. Was mich da erwarten würde, war mir jetzt noch nicht bewusst.

Ausgelaugt und vollkommen fertig, schmiss ich mich auf mein Bett, 1 in der Hoffnung niemand würde nun herein kommen und mich stören. Es war so viel Passiert an diesem einen Tag. Zu viel.

" Draco? Bist du hier oben?" Eine stimme vor der Tür lies mich, mich aufrecht hinsetzen. Zabini. " Ja ich bin hier." Es hatte eh keinen Sinn nichts zu sagen. Früher oder später würde er sowieso hier aufkreuzen. Die Tür knarrte und wurde langsam aufgeschoben. Zabini kam mit leicht angespanntem Gesicht herein. " Was willst du!" fragte ich barsch. " Ich wollte nur sehen wie es dir geht. Im Zaubertränkeunterricht...naja sie erzählen überall davon. Geht es dir gut?" Na klar der Zaubertränkeunterricht...

Kommt ja auch nicht oft vor das einem Malfoy plötzlich eine träne aus dem Auge läuft und Potter keine Punkte abgezogen bekommt. Überhaupt...hat Snape überhaupt nicht mitbekommen das ich mir so die Blöße gegeben hab? " Ja mir geht's gut! " log ich nun und das schien Zabini zu genügen, denn er verlies ohne weiteres das Zimmer.

Kaum hatte ich mich wieder hingelegt, da segelte etwas von der Decke. Oh. Mein. Gott. Nein das durfte jetzt nicht war sein. Nicht schon wieder. Nicht heute. Wie sehr ich auch fluchte, es half mir doch nichts.

Das kleine stück Papier landete leicht auf meinem Kissen und blieb dort liegen. Nein ich werde mich jetzt nicht umdrehen um es zu lesen. Ich hatte die smaragdgrüne Tinte erkannt. Ich verfluchte mich für meine Neugier.

Ich stütze mich auf die Seite und nahm das Stückchen in die Hand.

Splitter!

Und es war wieder passiert. Ein großer Teil meiner noch sitzenden Maske fiel mir vom Gesicht und verschwand. Verdammt. Was wollte er? Was machte er mit mir? Und vor allem...Woher wusste er das?

Hör auf zu lügen.

Sagt mir was ihr davon haltet in einem kleine Kommi ja?

bye anastacia78


	4. Vierter Brief oder Die Maske fällt

Uuuund es geht weiter!!! Vielen vielen Dank für die lieben Kommis Dank an: Cecelina, Snuggles2, DracoDragon, Lmea the Ruthless und an Babsel

Viel Spass bei teil 4

* * *

Einsamkeit 4

Vierter Brief oder die Maske fällt

Hör auf zu lügen.

Verfluchen sollte man dich Potter! Ich hatte grausam schlecht geschlafen. Sehr, sehr schlecht. Meine Laune lag auf dem Tiefpunkt. Immer und immer wieder schwirrten mir, diese Briefe durch den Kopf. Und Snapes und Grangers Reaktionen. Snape lies Potter einfach ziehen und Granger brach fast in Tränen aus. Da stinkte doch etwas gewaltig.

Als ich vor den Spiegel trat, hätte ich am liebsten mit der Faust zugeschlagen. Ich sah echt bescheiden aus... Dunkle Augenringe zierten mein, sonst so makelloses, Gesicht. Und jetzt, sah ich auch erst die Ausmaße, was Potters Briefe mir angetan hatten.

Emotionen. Auf fast meinem ganzen Gesicht lag dieses Wort. Ich sah es, diesen Schmerz und die Trauer. Die sich schon vor so langer Zeit in mein Herz geschlichen hatten. Mich dort piesackten und mich langsam zerstörten. Und jetzt? Tief versteckt, waren sie an einem Tag, durch eine einzelne Person, wieder ans Licht zurückgekehrt.

Das war mehr als ungerecht. Mit meiner rechten Hand strich ich mir über das Gesicht. Was ich damit bezwecken wollte? Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Vielleicht etwas von meiner Würde wahren oder vielleicht versuchte ich auch diese Gefühle einfach wegzuwischen. Zwecklos, wie ich nach mehreren Versuchen feststellte.

Aber was brachte es mir schon, noch stundenlang vor dem Spiegel zu stehen und im Mitleid zu versinken? Mitleid? Ich hatte Mitleid mit mir? Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher ob ich Mitleid empfand. Aber wenn nicht, warum wusste ich dieses Gefühl so genau zu benennen? Es war wirklich zum davonlaufen. " Woher...." Flüsterte ich leise und legte meine Hand auf den Spiegel.

"Was hast du gesagt Draco?" Blaise kam gerade mit seiner Tasche in den Schlafraum und sah mich jetzt fragend an. " Nichts, nichts. Was machst du noch hier?" Schnell nahm ich meine Hand vom Spiegel und sah in an. Zabini kramte in seiner Truhe. "Ich hab mein Buch für Verwandlung vergessen. Und du solltest dich auch beeilen wenn du noch Frühstück willst. In ner viertel Stunde fängt Verwandlung an."

Zabini richtete sich mit einem Buch in der Hand auf und stopfte es in die Tasche. " Ach und übrigens du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du hier nichts gemacht hast. Sonst stehst du nämlich immer als erster auf und heute bist du der letzte." Mit diesen Worten hatte sich der schwarzhaarige Slytherin umgedreht und schritt nun durch die Tür.

Mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht drehte ich mich zu meiner Schultasche und warf sie mir über die Schulter. Frühstücken würde ich nicht mehr, es war mehr als nur zu spät dafür. Ich war darüber sogar recht froh, denn so musste ich Potter nicht vor unseren gemeinsamen Stunden sehen. Und da war es wieder, dieses unangenehme ziehen im Bauch das ich bekam, wenn ich an den Gryffindor dachte. Verdammt.

Mit gesenktem Kopf begab ich mich durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Ich war auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung. Ich war reichlich spät, denn der Unterricht hatte vor zehn Minuten begonnen. Doch es war mir eigentlich ziemlich egal. Ich hatte keine Lust auf Unterricht. Ich wollte nicht das mich alle anstarrten darauf wartend das ich noch mehr von meiner Maske fallen lies. Das würde ich nicht zu lassen. Niemals.

Plötzlich hörte ich rennende Schritte hinter mir, die immer näher kamen. Schnell fuhr ich herum und ich sah...Potter. Mit gehetztem Blick hastete er an mir vorbei. Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich unsere Blicke und mein Herz blieb stehen. Das was Potter da in seinen Augen spiegelte war grauenvoll. Selbst als er schon nicht mehr zu sehen war wich ich ein paar Schritte zurück.

Doch noch bevor ich einen klaren Gedanken festhalten konnte, hörte ich schon wieder Schritte. Diesmal langsamer nicht so schnell. Um die ecke bog Granger. Mit geröteten Wangen und ihr Atem ging Stoßweise. Sie war wohl hinter Potter her gewesen. Direkt neben mir blieb sie stehen und stütze ihre Hände auf die Knie. Moment! Wie viel Uhr haben wir gleich? Es ist doch Unterricht!? Und Granger ist nicht im Unterricht!

Das war zu hoch für mich. Ein leiser Seufzer neben mir lies mich aus meinen Gedanken hochschrecken. Granger richtete sich auf und blickte mit festem Blick in die Richtung in der grade der gryffindor verschwunden war. Ich wollte grade den Mund aufmachen um zu fragen was hier zum Teufel eigentlich los sei, als mich das Braunhaarige Mädchen unterbrach.

Ihr Blick immer noch starr nach vorne Gerichtet fing sie an zu sprechen. " Malfoy du brauchst mich nicht zu fragen, denn ich werde dir nichts erzählen. Vielleicht auch weil ich es auch noch nicht so recht verstehe. Es sind in letzter Zeit so viele Dinge passiert, die ich nicht mehr einordnen kann." Sie machte eine kleine Pause. Diese wollte ich auch prompt ausnutzen und ihr an den Kopf werfen das es mir verdammt noch mal auch so ging, als sie weiter sprach.

" So viele schreckliche und unreale Dinge. Manchmal weiß ich gar nicht mehr was ich noch machen soll. Es ist plötzlich so alles anders. Es ist etwas geschehen womit niemand gerechnet hat und wir alle sind daran Schuld." Bei dem letzten Satz hatte sie ihren Kopf zu mir umgedreht und wie beim letzten Mal glitzerten ihre Augen. Sie weinte.

Malfoy, du wirst hoffentlich bald verstehen was ich meine. Aber wie ich sehe bist du auf dem besten Wege dorthin. Ja, Harry versteht es andere wieder in die harte Realität zurück zu katapultieren, auch wenn wir es nicht wollen. Denn die Realität ist manchmal härter als wir es uns wünschen. Ich muss jetzt weiter. Vielleicht schaffe ich es heute mal zur zweiten Stunde und nicht erst zur vierten. Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne und wollte schon gehen, als sie noch einmal stehen blieb und in ihrer Tasche kramte.

Ich versteifte mich, als sie ein Stück Pergament heraus geholte hatte. Nein das durfte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein. Nicht noch einer. Panisch stolperte ich noch ein paar Schritte weiter nach hinten bis ich an die Wand stieß. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mir noch einen Brief gab. Nein ich würde mich wehren. Ich bin ein Malfoy! Doch als sie mir den Brief hinhielt konnte ich nicht anders und griff danach.

"Lass es einfach zu Draco." Und mit diesen Worten lies mich Granger stehen und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke. Ich spürte den kleinen Zettel, der ein wenig meine Handfläche kitzelte. Unschuldig darauf wartend das ich meine Hand öffnete und hin las. Doch ich würde mich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder Potter Macht über mich geben. Ich wusste jedoch nicht, dass ich gar keine Macht mehr über mich hatte. Ich war bereits eine Marionette.

Meine Hand öffnete sich von selbst und ich starrte auf das Papier darin. Gegen mich selbst kämpfend faltete ich den Zettel auseinander und las was darauf stand. Meine Tasche rutschte mir von der Schulter und gab ein dumpfes Plumps von sich als sie auf den Boden traf. Der Zettel segelte zu Boden. Mein Blick hob sich und ich sah in einen Spiegel. Komisch mir war gar nicht aufgefallen das dort einer stand.

Mit festen Schritten lief ich auf den Spiegel zu, ballte meine rechte Hand zu einer Faust und schlug zu. Der Spiegel zerbrach und mit ihm meine Maske. Die Splitter sausten um mich herum und blieben glitzern im Gang liegen. Wie Sterne die vom Himmel gefallen sind. Ich sank auf den Boden. Hier saß ich nun in einem Meer von Scherben und fühlte mich verraten von meinen eigenen Gefühlen. Stumme Tränen rannen mir Heiß über mein Gesicht.

Du hast es geschafft Potter. Hier siehst du nun mein wahres Ich. Bist du zufrieden? Antworte mir! " Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Ist es das was du wolltest? ANTWORTE MIR! " Ich schrie. Mir war egal ob mich jemand hören würde. Mir war alles egal. Etwas knirschte neben mir und mein Blick hob sich. Smaragdgrüne Augen funkelten mich an.

" Ja, Draco."

Lerne zu Vertrauen

* * *

Und Cut!

Was sagt ihr?

Ich warte mal auf eure Meinungen.

Bye anastacia78


	5. Dracos Seele

Es geht weiter!!! Ihr seit klasse leute! Vielen Dank für die ganzen lieben kommis 

ich sag jetzt nicht so viel hab keine zeit

Viel Spaß mit dem 5 Teil!!!!

* * *

Einsamkeit 5

Dracos Seele

" Ja, Draco."

Mit verheulten Augen, die immer noch von meinen Tränen brannten, sah ich dich an. Dort standest du, wie eine Erscheinung vor mir. In einem Meer von gefallenen Sternen und ich war einer von ihnen. Mit großen Augen, in denen es noch immer schimmerte, saß ich, wie ein kleines Kind das eben seinen Teddy, sein wichtigstes Spielzeug verloren hatte, vor dir.

Du bewegtest dich auf mich zu und mit jedem schritt knirschte es unter deinen Füßen. Immer mehr Scherben zerbrachen. Ich verfolgte dich mit meinen Blicken und sah dich langsam in die Hocke gehen. Erst da realisierte ich das du genau vor mir warst. Deine smaragdgrünen Augen auf mich gerichtet. Und eben diese bohrten sich in meinem Blick fest. Sie waren Traurig, so unendlich Traurig. Ein dumpfer, schmerzvoller Glanz lag in ihnen und verankerte sich in meinem Kopf.

Warum warst du so traurig? Warum strahlten deine Augen nicht mehr diese gleiche Wärme wie früher aus? Warum warst du auf einmal so verschlossen und so undurchsichtig? Warum bautest du auf einmal solch ein starkes Schutzschild um dich, das dich wirklich kein Gefühl mehr erreichen konnte? Warum drehte sich die Erde weiter, auch wenn ich verzweifelt schrie, dass sie anhalten sollte? Und warum...warum machte ich mir so viele Gedanken die dich betrafen?

Ich war verwirrt. Aber noch verwirrter wurde ich als Potter ein paar einzelne Scherben aufsammelte sie sich in die rechte Hand legte und sie langsam schloss. Ein feines Blutrinnsal lief aus seiner geschlossenen Hand. Wieso tat er das? So viele unbeantwortete Fragen flogen mir durch meinen Kopf. Würde ich hier die Antwort erhalten?

Hier auf dem Boden im Korridor? Wo doch jederzeit jemand vorbei kommen konnte? Aber es kam keiner. Meine Tränen waren versiegt und ich schloss für ein paar Sekunden meine Augen. Stille. Wir schwiegen uns an. Doch noch bevor ich meine Augen wieder öffnete fing Potter an zu sprechen.

"Wie geht es dir Draco?" Potter ließ sich neben mir nieder und blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. Was bildet sich der eigentlich ein? Fragt der mich doch tatsächlich wie es mir geht! Das ...das ist doch...Ich war rasend!

" Du....du fragst mich wie es mir geht? Nach allem was du mir angetan hast fragst du noch wie es mir geht?! Das musst du doch am besten wissen oder? Wer hat mir denn die Briefe geschickt? Wer wollte mich denn Bloßstellen? Ich mich selbst garantiert nicht!" Ich schlug hart mit der Faust auf den Boden. Ich wollte Erklärungen!

" Was hab ich dir angetan? Sag es mir." " Da..da sitzt du seelenruhig und fragst mich was du mir angetan hast? Muss ich dir das wirklich erzählen? Siehst du es denn nicht? " Ich bemerkte wie meine Augen wieder feucht wurden. Unaufhaltsam bahnten sich die Tränen wieder ihren Weg über meine Wangen. Wollten sie mich bestrafen?

" Ich möchte das du mir erzählst was ich dir angetan habe Draco. " Ich fass es nicht! Er will das wirklich hören. Und ehe ich mich versah öffnete sich mein Mund ich begann zu erzählen. Die Worte flossen nur so aus mir heraus. Und wurden aufgesogen von demjenigen der mir diese Wunden zugefügt hatte.

" Zuerst hast du mich verwirrt und ich wusste nicht so recht was ich machen sollte. Wegen einem Brief gerät man doch normalerweise nicht so aus der Fassung. Aber du scheinst gewusst zu haben was du mit mir machst. Du wusstest wie ich reagieren würde. Dir war klar, dass du mich verletzten würdest. Jedoch glaube ich nicht das du beabsichtig hattest das es so schnell gehen würde. Du hast mich von meinem Sockel gestoßen. Du! Ausgerechnet du. Du, mein erklärter Erzfeind hat mich auf den Boden zurückgeholt und mir meine Maske vom Haupt gerissen.

Ich finde es selbst fast beängstigend dass du es geschafft hast. Du hast mein innerstes nach außen gekehrt, was ich dort seit so vielen Jahren versteckt gehalten hatte. Doch irgendwie wusste ich das der Tag kommen würde an dem mich das alles wieder einholen würde. Meine Vergangenheit und mein Schmerz. Ich hatte Angst davor und deshalb habe ich es nicht zugelassen. Ich wollte nicht noch mehr von meiner Seele verlieren. Ich wollte all das Vergessen. Doch du hast mich nicht gelassen.

Du musstest ja in mir rumwühlen. Bist du gefunden hattest was du wolltest! Und jetzt sag mir, was hast du gesucht verdammt? Warum hast du mir diese Briefe geschickt? Warum wolltest du unbedingt mich sehen? Warum..."

Ich brach ab. In deinen Augen hatten sich Tränen gesammelt. Ich sah wie du krampfhaft versuchtest diese zu unterdrücken. Es gelang dir nicht. Schon nach dem nächsten Augenaufschlag von dir rollten sie dir glitzernd deine Wangen hinab und tropften von deinem Kinn. Noch bevor ich was dagegen tun konnte hatte sich meine Hand samt Arm selbständig gemacht und dir die Tränen weggewischt.

Du lächelste Leicht. Für einen kurzen Moment sah ich wie das Feuer in dir Aufloderte und dennoch sofort wieder ausging. Meine Hand verweilte noch immer auf deiner Wange. Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Sollte er nicht eher mich trösten? Sofort zog ich meine Hand zurück.

" Ich möchte Antworten. " Verlangte ich und kratzte mit meinen Fingern über den Boden. " Ich möchte hier und jetzt Antworten!" Sprach ich noch mal etwas lauter. Ich würde Potter jetzt nicht gehen lassen. Niemals.

Und zu meiner großen Überraschung sprach er nun wieder. " Ich werde dir antworten geben. Denn sie stehen dir zu. Doch ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst nie wieder so zu werden wie früher." Was wollte er?

" Ähm...ich..." Ich wusste nicht so recht was ich darauf antworten sollte. " Versprich es mir! Und du wirst alle Antworten auf deine Fragen bekommen." Verwundert sah ich Harry an. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Sollte ich ihm glauben und es versprechen? Ich wusste, da meine Maske hoffnungslos zerschmettert war, würde es nie wieder so sein wie vorher.

" Ok ich verspreche es." Meine Stimme zitterte ein bisschen vor Unsicherheit, denn ich wusste ja nicht was jetzt kommen würde. Ich strich mir leicht durch meine Haare um so meine Unsicherheit zu unterdrücken. Es gelang mir nicht wirklich." Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." Deine Stimme nur ein Flüstern.

" Bitte schließe deine Augen."

Und also ob mir mein Körper nicht mehr gehören würde, schloss ich meine Augen. Um sie sogleich danach wieder aufzureißen als ich einen Windhauch bemerkte und ich sah noch wie Potter seine Hand mit den Scherben öffnete, die jetzt keine Scherben mehr enthielt sondern nur noch feinen, pulvrigen, silbernen Staub den er mir ins Gesicht blies.

Alles wurde Weiß.

* * *

Soooo und schluss! Hehe!

Ich weis ist nicht viel aber hier musste ein Cut hin.

So dann bihn ich ja mal gespannt was ihr hiervon haltet.

Bye anastacia78


	6. Zwischen Himmel und Erde

Und schon geht's weiter! Vielen herzlichen Dank für die Kommis. Ich freu mich immer nen keks! Ich hoffe das euch auch weiterhin die Geschichte so gut gefällt

Und da ist das Kapitel:

* * *

Einsamkeit 6 

Zwischen Himmel und Erde

Alles wurde weiß.

Was war passiert? Ich fühlte mich frei und schwerelos. Schwebte ich? Dieses Gefühl war wie...als wenn ich mich unter Wasser langsam treiben lassen würde. Nichts und Niemand könnte mich stören. Dieses Gefühl umhüllte mich und lies mich leise seufzen. Irgendwie kribbelte es in meiner Nase.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen. Hing mein Kopf schief? Irgendwie sahen die Türme und die Rasenflächen unter mir merkwürdig schief aus. Auch die Ringe vom Quidditchfeld hingen merk....würdig...schief.....Moment! seit wann kann ich die Quidditchringe von Oben betrachten, wenn ich doch gar nicht auf meinem Besen saß? Oder flog ich tatsächlich? Ich hatte das Gefühl etwas ganz bestimmtes verpasst zu haben.

Und außerdem hatte ich meinen Gürtel zu eng geschnallt. Das tat wirklich weh. Stopp! Ich trug doch nie einen Gürtel oder? Aber irgendetwas hatte sich verdammt fest um meine Hüften geschlungen. Ein Seil? Vielleicht...Ein Windhauch durchfuhr mit zarter Gewalt meine Haare. Ich hob meine Hände um meine Haare wieder zu richten, als ich es bemerkte.

Mit beiden Händen war ich an etwas entlang geschliffen und ich hatte ein gleichmäßiges Pochen verspürt. Einen Herzschlag. Jedoch nicht meinen. Entsetzt starrte ich auf meine Finger. Und dann sah ich den Astronomieturm an mir vorüber ziehen.

Geschockt von der Erkenntnis das ich tatsächlich flog, wandte ich meinen Kopf blitzartig und erschrak augenblicklich. Smaragdgrüne Augen sahen mich durchdringend an. Ja sogar fast belustigt. Bildete ich mir das hier alles nur ein? War das ein Traum?

" Was...? " brachte ich fragend heraus, doch schon im nächsten Moment blieben mir die Worte im Halse stecken. Der Druck um meine Hüften nahm für einige Sekunden noch etwas zu und schon wurde ich herum gerissen.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete saß mir der Schreck noch in allen Gliedern. Ich war darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Doch nun sah ich die Welt wieder richtig herum. Ich spürte einen warmen Körper unter mir. Wohlige Wärme breitete sich in mir aus. Aber warum fror ich trotzdem so erbärmlich?

Noch immer etwas verwirrt sah ich in zwei dumpfe Smaragde unter mir. Dennoch schienen sie leicht zu lächeln. Ich hatte mich wohl fest an meinen gegenüber geklammert, nachdem ich gemerkt hatte wie die Welt aus meinem Blickfeld kippte.

Ich sah etwas großes Flauschiges auf mich zu kommen. Zumindest sah es flauschig aus. Eine große weiße Wolke. Nur noch ein Meter und wir würden in die weiße Wand vor uns sausen. Und wir tauchten ein, in eine Welt von weiß. Ich sah nichts. Noch nicht einmal Potter der doch nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt war.

Spürte nur seinen Atem. Diese Wolke gab mir das Gefühl der Sicherheit, des allein seins. Für einen kleinen Moment schien die zeit still zu stehen. Es gab nur mich und die Wolken um mich herum. In diesen paar Sekunden fühlte ich mich frei.

Und wir flogen wieder aus der Wolke hinaus. Mein Gesicht kribbelte ein wenig. Als würde die Wolke noch immer um mich herum sein. Jedoch, ich konnte Potter wieder sehen. Sein Kopf war etwas nach hinten geneigt und er fixierte eine ganz bestimmte Stelle am Horizont mit seinen Augen.

ZU Komisch das mein Gegenüber ausgerechnet Potter war. Ausgerechnet derjenige der mich hatte einstürzen lassen. Derjenige der meine Maske zu Staub hatte zerfallen lassen. Derjenige der mir mit wenigen Wörtern auf einem Stückchen Pergament Narben, nein, tiefe Furchen in mein Antlitz und schließlich in mein Herz gegraben hatte.

Tiefe Schnitte, die letztendlich den Malfoy gesprengt und Draco hervor geholt hatten. Es gab vorher schon so viele Situationen in denen meine Maske hätte fallen können. Doch immer, wenn ich in eine solche Situation gerutscht war setzte etwas, das wie ein Schutzmechanismus für mich war, ein. Doch bei Potter blieb dieser aus.

In zwei Tagen hat er mich so tief fallen lassen das ich nicht glaube je wieder aufstehen zu können. Er hat meinen Körper zerbrechen lassen und sich dann auch durch mein Schutzschild gefressen. Noch einmal sah ich all diese Briefe vor mir. Genua diese Momente hatten sich in mein Gedächtnis gegraben und schienen dort fest verankert. Von unlösbaren Ketten umgeben. Niemals würde ich das je vergessen können.

Es machte mir Angst zu zugeben das meine hohen Mauern eingestürzt waren. Aber es ist nun mal so. Und ich werde es niemals wieder Rückgängig machen können. Die Verletzungen waren einfach zu Tief. Niemals wird es mehr sein so wie früher.

In diesem Moment viel mir Granger wieder ein. Wie sie weinte. Wie sie Potter hinterher rannte. Wie sie stehen blieb, mit graden Blick und wie sie schließlich mit mir redete. ' "Es ist plötzlich so alles anders. Es ist etwas geschehen womit niemand gerechnet hat und wir alle sind daran Schuld." ' Ich erinnerte mich noch genau wie sie das sagte und wie sie ihren Kopf mit diesem Satz zu mir wandte. Auch dieser Augenblick hatte sich schmerzhaft in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Ich hatte Hermine Granger wütend gesehen, sie schreien und toben gesehen mit ihrem entschlossen Gesichtsausdruck, doch niemals so verzweifelt wie in diesem Moment. Und dann huschte mir Snape in die Gedanken. Auch er war verändert gewesen. Er hatte den jungen mit den Smaragdgrünen Augen, die eine erschreckende leere ausstrahlten, einfach so gehen lassen.

Als ich mich daran zurück erinnerte sah ich noch einmal Snapes Gesicht vor mir und stellte fest, dass auch bei ihm für einen kurzen Moment, die Augen von Traurigkeit überschwemmt gewesen waren. Und was war mit den anderen? Erschrocken schwappte die Erkenntnis über mich. Ich hatte in den letzten zwei Wochen kaum etwas um mich herum mit bekommen.

Plötzlich wurde ich etwas linkslastig. Ich sah zu hinunter in Potters Gesicht und stellte an der Umgebung fest, die ich in meinem Augenwinkel sah, dass wir auf den Verbotenen Wald zu steuerten. Und damit schlich sich doch wieder die Frage in meinen Kopf wo ich hier denn überhaupt war.

Potter legte mir die Hand auf den Mund und sah mich an. Als ob er gewusste hätte das ich etwas sagen wollte. Mein Atem entwich mir durch den Mund und streifte dabei die Hand von dem Schwarzhaarigen unter mir, dessen Hand immer noch auf meinem Mund ruhte.

Und dann verwischte die Landschaft um mich herum und der Wind fegt mir mit schneidender Kälte ins Gesicht. Gerade als sich meine tränenden Augen an die Geschwindigkeit gewöhnen wollten, hielten wir ohne Vorwarnung an und so rutschte ich ein paar Zentimeter über den Körper des andern.

Für eine Sekunde sah ich das Funkeln in die atemberaubenden Augen des anderen zurückkehren doch schon beim nächsten Wimpernschlag war es wieder verschwunden. Schade das so ein Moment immer so schnell verblassen musste.

Ruckartig nahm Potter seine Hand von meinem Mund und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf die untergehende Sonne, Ich sah wie sie sich in den Augen von Potter spiegelt und gaben ihnen den Glanz die sie verloren hatten, und meinet leise: " Das ist meine Erinnerung. "

Ich blinzelte und sah nichts. Es dauerte einen Moment bis mir Grangers letzter Satz wieder einfiel. ' " Lass es einfach zu Draco. "

Und dann sah ich es.

* * *

Und wieder Cut! 

Ich hoffe hier seit mir nicht böse, dass ich hier den Cut setzte?

So Mordrohungen und alles andere schreibt ihr mir in den Kommi ja?

bye anastacia78


	7. Harrys Erinnerung

So nun geht's weiter! Viel Spaß!

Ja, so nun werde ich erst mal den lieben Kommis Schreibern antworten:

_An Cecelina_: Vielen Dank für deinen Kommi. Bitte nicht platzen Es klärt sich ja noch alles auf. Allerdings wird das noch ein bissl dauern

_An DracoDragon_: Auch dir vielen Dank für den Kommi. Du machst mich ganz verlegen. Schön das dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt

_An Lara-Lynx_: Danke auch für deinen Kommi Ich stell mich ja schon in die Ecke O.o Wann darf ich wieder rauskommen? Ich hoffe das du auch weiterhin meine Geschichte verfolgst

_An schnuckiputz_ : Und auch dir vielen Dank

_An Leah-07_: Ich hab jetzt ein bissl Angst Aber auch dir vielen Dank. Und ich hab mich wirklich beeilt. Ich hoffe, dass ich dir mit diesem Kapitel keinen Grund gebe mir doch eine Drohung zu kommen zu lassen? ( nachuntenschielt....naja ich verdrück mich besser)

Naja also wie schon einmal gesagt müsst ihr noch ein zwei Kapitelchen auf die Auflösung warten. So und ich verschwinde jetzt ganz schnell

* * *

Einsamkeit 7

Harrys Erinnerung

Und dann sah ich es.

Ein großes schwarzes Loch tat sich vor mir auf und ich fiel und fiel und fiel. Panisch versuchte ich mich irgendwo festzuhalten. Doch, was ich auch versuchte zu greifen, war nur ein Windhauch, der durch meine Finger sauste. Und dann stand ich plötzlich in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts und sah mich selbst an.

Ich schrie entsetzt auf. Ich stand von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit mir selbst. Es war unheimlich. Unsicher trat ich einen Schritt zurück. " Ich...Ich.... stammelte ich. Wie sollte ich denn mir selbst erklären, warum ich vor mir stand? Ich kannte mich und wusste, dass ich es mir nicht glauben würde.

Mein anderes Selbst schloss die Augen und murmelte so etwas wie " Oh mein Gott..." und schritt durch mich hindurch. Panisch riss ich die Augen auf. Er ging einfach durch mich hindurch. Ich wirbelte herum und sah mir nach. Keine Minute Später spürte ich einen ruck durch meinen Körper gehen und wieder war jemand durch mich hindurchgelaufen. Pansy.

Auch als ich mich wieder umdrehte sah ich niemanden hysterisch schreien: " Malfoy gibt es zweimal!!!" Auch Ohnmachts Anfälle blieben aus. Und als ein dritter geradewegs durch mich hindurch geschritten war, war ich mir sicher. Man sah mich nicht.

Ich wusste allerdings nicht so recht was ich machen sollte, oder wie ich hier her kam, oder warum ich eigentlich hier war. Eben war ich doch noch bei Potter.... Na klar. Potter. Er war mein verderben. Er hatte mich hierher gebracht. Wie waren noch seine Worte gewesen? " Das ist meine Erinnerung. "

Seine Erinnerung? Woran? Ich war verwirrt und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Okay, noch mal ganz langsam. Eben flog ich noch mit Potter durch die Wolken und jetzt steh ich hier in der Großen Halle und niemand sieht mich. Also ich bin dann wohl in Potters Erinnerung. Fragt sich nur warum?

Ein Klirren von Glas riss mich aus den Gedanken. " RONALD WEASLEY wie kann man nur so schusselig sein?" hörte ich Granger keifen. Mein Blick fiel auf die Beiden. Weasley versuchte sich grade erfolglos zu entschuldigen. Meine Augen glitten die Reihe entlang, neben dem wütenden Mädchen saß Potter.

Am liebsten wäre ich jetzt zu ihm gerannt und hätte ihn kräftig zusammengeschlagen. Doch leider konnte man mich ja nicht sehen. Etwas fiel mir aber an ihm auf. Er saß angespannt auf der Bank und starrte mit hartem Gesicht auf seinen Teller. Dann sprang er auf. Etwas überrascht verzog ich mein Gesicht. Weasley sah zu ihm auf.

Auch Granger merkte die ungewöhnliche Reaktion Potters. " Harry?" fragte sie und sah ihn ernst an. " Ich hasse euch!" schrie er sie plötzlich an. " Ich hasse euch, weil ihr mich belogen habt!" Daraufhin sprang er aus der Bank und hetzte zum Ausgang. Ich sah ihn immer schneller auf mich zu rennen. Normalerweise wäre ich aus dem weg gegangen, doch ich konnte nicht.

Ich sah wie glitzernde Tränen aus seinen Augen tropften und er durch mich hindurch fegte. Das Gefühl das ich in diesem Moment verspürte war schrecklich. Ich spürte sein Herz in tausend Stücke zerreißen. Mir stockte der Atem und wieder tat sich ein Abgrund unter mir auf und ich fiel.

Als ich wieder etwas sehen konnte stand ich in einer der zahlreichen Gänge von Hogwarts und sah das Mondlicht durch ein kleines Fenster scheinen. Und dann hörte ich leise Stimmen hinter einer Ecke, wie sie immer näher kamen. Ich sah Granger und Weasley um die Ecke schleichen und sich leise flüsternd unterhaltend. Kurz vor mir hielten sie plötzlich an und sahen erschrocken auf.

Granger erblickte mich. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie wich etwas zurück. "Da...da..."

Stotterte sie und zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich. " Hermine schau das war nur Miss Norris." Sagte Weasley und zeigte unter mich. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf.

Auch ich stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. Hatte ich doch eben wirklich geglaubt, sie könne mich sehen... Miss Norris umrundete die Beiden langsam und verschwand dann leise maunzend. " Ron wir müssen uns beeilen sonst begegnet uns Filch noch." Sie blickte nervös hinter sich.

Weasleys Augen verdunkelten sich. " Ja aber... Harry? Was haben wir nur getan?" er sprach leise fast zu sich selbst. Die Miene des Mädchens vor mir verzog sich nicht. Doch ich sah in ihren Augen, dass sie innerlich um Fassung rang. Ihre Augen sahen fast so aus wie neulich, als ich sie traf und sie mir den Brief übergab. Lediglich weinte sie nicht.

" Wir haben ihn angelogen. Ein Wunder, das er es erst jetzt herausbekommen hat. Wir wussten wie er reagieren würde und wir haben nichts unternommen um ihn davor zu bewahren. Wir sind Schuld Ron."

" An was habt ihr Schuld? " hörte ich mich fragen. " Was habt ihr getan?"Ich wusste, dass sie mich nicht hörten, doch ich musste fragen. In der Hoffnung das mir irgendwer Antwort gab. Niemand antwortete mir. Ich sah die beiden sich noch einmal umsehen und sich dann leise davon stehlend.

Wieder fiel ich in tiefe Dunkelheit. Als ich wieder festen Boden unter mir hatte, fand ich mich in der Großen Halle wieder. Schon das zweite mal. Ich sah die Flügeltüren der Großen Halle, wie sie klappernd, immer wieder, auf und zu schwangen. Und ich hörte Schritte, die sich immer schneller entfernten.

Ein Blick über meine Schulter verriet mir, das Dumbledore, Snape und Prof. McGonagall hinter mir standen. Ich drehte mich ganz um sie besser sehen zu können. McGonagall wisperte leise: " Sollen wir nicht hinterher?

Snape antwortete. " Nein, denn wir haben ihn angelogen... Er brach ab. Ich sah wie Traurigkeit, das sonst so harte und verbitterte Gesicht des Lehrers, zeichnete. Dumbledore beendete schleppend Snapes Satz. " ...und für immer verloren. "

Prof. McGonagall brach in Tränen aus. Ich war fassungslos. Was war denn nur geschehen. Was war passiert? Was war mit den Lehrern los das sie so reagierten? Was war mit Potters Freunden los die Nachts durch die Gänge schlichen und sich die Schuld für irgendetwas gaben. Woran hatten all diese Leute Schuld?

Was war mit Potter geschehen das er sagte er Hasse sie? In meinem kopf wirbelten meine Gedanken wild umher, konnte keine zu fassen kriegen. Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Noch immer stand ich, unsichtbar für die anderen in der Halle und starrte zu den drei Lehrern hinüber.

" Was habt ihr getan? " schrie ich sie an. " Was habt ihr getan, das ihr ihn jetzt für immer verloren habt?"Wütend ging ich auf sie zu, meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Ich hätte sie am liebsten geschlagen. Ich wusste nicht wirklich woher diese Wut auf einmal kam, doch sie war da. Unbändig und lodernd. Sie kroch durch meine Venen und vernebelte mir den Verstand.

Und dann verebbte sie plötzlich. Mein Blick richtete sich gen Decke. " Potter! Was hast du mit mir gemacht? Was hast du nur getan das ich so reagiere? Warum hast du mir so wehgetan? Warum hast du mir meine Maske abgenommen? Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Warum hat man dich angelogen? Womit hat man dich angelogen? Sag es mir! "

Ich war zornig. Er sollte mich sofort hier herausholen und mir alles erklären. Denn umso länger ich hier verweilte umso weniger verstand ich. Und noch während ich mich versuchte zu sammeln, um das alles zu verarbeiten, ging ein Ruck durch meinen Körper und ich versank ein weiteres mal in Dunkelheit.

Als ich diesmal meine Augen öffnete. Sah ich in zwei Grüne Augen. Ich bemerkte, dass ich an einen Baum gelehnt war. War ich wieder zurück? Ja, ich glaube schon, denn die Augen meines Gegenübers musterten mich genau. Ich weiß nicht was mich zu meiner nächsten Handlung bewegte aber ich tat es.

Ich schlug zu. Ich war zornig und wütend auf Potter. Ich war es, weil er mir meine Gleichgültigkeit mit meiner Maske geraubt hatte. Das alles ging mir viel zu nah. Es versetzte mir Stiche. Ich wollte das nicht. Und noch einmal schlug ich mit meiner rechten Hand zu. " Du bist so ein Arschloch Potter!"

* * *

Jaaa und das wars!!

mahahaha bin ich gemein?

schriebt ihr mir noch nen lieben ( oder weniger lieben...) kommi dann geht's bestimmt schnell weiter!!!

bye anastacia78


	8. Es hört nicht auf

Jaha es geht weiter! Sorry das es etwas länger gedauert hat.... ich hab mich echt beeilt!

So und nun Kapitel 8

* * *

Es hört nicht auf

" Du bist so ein Arschloch Potter!"

Und ich knallte ihm noch eine. Während der Schläge, die ich austeilte, war Potter vollkommen ruhig. Er sagte nichts und er wehrte sich nicht. Er machte einfach gar nichts. Das lies mich auch im vierten Schlag, den er auf jeden fall verdiente, inne halten. Kurz vor seinem Gesicht hielt meine rechte Hand an. sie brannte wie Feuer. Meine Hand war etwas rot und kribbelte unangenehm.

Ich hatte aufgehört, weil ich es nicht ertragen konnte, dass seine, deine Augen, so leer waren. Ich lies meine Hand sinken. Ganz langsam. Es tat so weh ihn so zu sehen. Und es war mir zuwider so zu denken. Doch ich konnte nicht anders.

Potters Wangen waren gerötet und ich war mir sicher, dass sie genauso brannten wie meine Hand. Eine Träne glitzerte in seinem Augenwinkel. Er wandte sein Gesicht mir zu und sah mir in die Augen. Er sah mir in mein Herz und…meine Seele. Das würde ich nicht zu lassen.

„Lass das!" brüllte ich ihn an. „Hör auf mich so anzusehen! Hör auf…." Alles in mir brannte. Ich verbrannte unter seinen Blicken. Ich würde bald nur noch ein Häufchen Asche sein. Nichts mehr übrig, nur noch Dunkelheit und…Einsamkeit.

Doch er hörte nicht auf. Er sah nicht weg. Wusste er eigentlich, was er mir damit antat? Was wollte er eigentlich noch? Er hatte doch schon alles. Er hatte mein innerstes doch schon längst zum Vorschein gebracht. Ich war doch schon da.

Ich saß hier vor ihm. Ich hatte ihn geschlagen. Ich. Und nicht meine Maske. Potter saß vor mir, sich mit den armen inter sich abstützend und langsam wandte er den Blick ab. Ich seufzte erleichtert auf. Ich war befreit. Sein blick glitt über die Landschaft.

Ich folgte mit meinem. Es war Frühling wie ich überrascht feststellte. Überall sprossen kleine Blümchen aus dem Boden und verwandelten die Wiese in ein Blumenmeer. Aus dem Augenwinkel, sah ich die Hütte des Halbriesen. Wir waren also auf dem Hogwarts Gelände.

Plötzlich seufzte Potter und sah gen Himmel. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und dann begann er zu reden.

„ Sie haben mich vergessen, Draco. Sie haben mich einfach vergessen und angelogen." Dieser Satz war das grausamste was ich je gehört hatte. In seiner Stimme lag so viel Bitterkeit und Traurigkeit, dass ich nicht wagte irgendetwas zu sagen. Ich wusste, dass er mir nicht mehr sagen würde.

Er wandte seinen Blick wieder mir zu. „ Sie haben mich vergessen." Ich wollte nur noch schreien, brüllen und weglaufen, doch nichts tat ich. Ich blieb sitzen und sah mit an, wie Potter aufstand und davon ging. Ich blickte ihm nach bis er verschwunden war. Eine leichte Brise fegte über mich hinweg.

Langsam stand ich auf und begab auch mich zum Schloss. Wie ich in unseren Schlafsaal kam wusste ich nicht mehr, ich nahm erst die Umgebung wieder war als ich mich auf meinem Bett nieder lies. Potters Satz hallte immer und immer wieder in meinem Kopf wider.

Ich zuckte zusammen und meine kopf wandte sich der Person zu, die so eben den Raum betreten hatte. „ Draco, wo warst…" weiter kam Blaise nicht. Erschrocken hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund. „ Was ist passiert?" fraget er mich sofort und setzte sich zu mir.

„ Wieso? Was soll passiert sein?" Ich wollte genervt klingen, schaffte es aber nicht. Meiner Stimme fehlte jeglicher Biss. „ Erstens: Du warst heute den ganzen Tag nicht im Unterricht und zweitens: Siehst du echt bescheiden aus!" sagte Zabini ernst und sah mich musternd an.

„ Wie Spät ist es?" fragte ich ohne auf ihn zu achten.

„ Gleich fünf. Warum?" verständnislos blickte er zu mir. Ich erhob mich vom Bett und meine Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem minimalen lächeln. Zabinis Kinnlade krachte gen Boden. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen verschwand ich und lies eine verwirrten Jungen zurück.

Ich wusste nicht wohin ich wollte doch sobald ich stehen blieb oder mich gegen eine Wand lehnte, tauchte Potter wieder mit seinem Satz, und eine Unmenge unbeantworteter Fragen, auf. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. So sehr ich auch versuchte ihn aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen, es gelang mir nicht.

Plötzlich blieb ich stehen. Ich hörte Stimmen. Schnell sah ich mich um und stellte fest, dass ich in dem Gang vor er großen Halle war. Ich wollte mich schon umdrehen, als ich Weasley sprechen hörte.

„ Ach komm schon Hermine!" „ Nein Ron! Wir machen grade den gleichen Fehler! Ich will das nicht noch mal." Sie gingen an mir vorbei. Sie nahmen mich gar nicht wahr. In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen. „ Schhhhhh alles ist in Ordnung. Wir werden es nie wieder machen, nie wieder."

Ich sah wie Weasley Granger kurz umarmte und sie dann langsam weiter gingen. Und plötzlich wurde alles klar. Zumindest einiges. Granger und Weasley haben Potter vergessen, sie haben ihn einfach irgendwo vergessen. Und daraufhin haben sie ihn angelogen und die Lehrer stecken auch mit dahinter.

Es war so einfach. Ich lachte leise auf. Merlin war ich dämlich gewesen. Doch leider fehlten mir noch ein paar Puzzleteile um vollständig zu verstehen, aber ich hatte immerhin schon einen Anfang. Ich sah ihnen nach und kurz bevor sie um die Ecke verschwanden, blieb Granger stehen Ihr Kopf wirbelte herum und sie sah mich mit großen Augen an.

Ihre Augen waren entsetzt geweitet. Und waren meine Gefühle eben einigermaßen wieder geordnet gewesen, flogen sie jetzt wieder wild durcheinander. Denn ihr Gesicht zeigte mi,r das ich das eben, hätte gar nicht hören dürfen. Auch Weasley war nun stehen geblieben.

„ Hermine was…?!" und dann sah er mich. Wenn ich früher gesagt hätte, ich würde Weasleys Reaktionen kennen, wenn er mir gegenüber stand, würde ich spätestens jetzt sagen, ich hatte mich getäuscht. Er sah mich traurig an. Niemals hätte ich das erwartet.

Und wieder fühlte ich mich, als wäre mir der Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen worden. In diesem Augenblick begriff ich, dass sich die Erde einfach weitergedreht hatte und ich nicht mitgekommen war. Ich war irgendwann zwischen der Zeit, aus dem Zeitstrudel gefallen und kam nun nicht mehr zurück. Ich hing fest.

Und ohne mich umzudrehen wusste ich, wer eben hinter mir stehen geblieben war. Mein Untergang.

* * *

Uuuuuuuuund CUT!

Waahhhh…das Kapitel ist mir echt schwer gefallen.

Sodala ich hoffe aber das es euch trotzdem gefällt und ich

hoffe ihr habt immer noch fragen XD

was bin ich gemein

schreibet mir doch einen kommi

greez ana


	9. Darf nicht lieben

Es geht weiter… hüstel Jaaaaaa Schuldig gesprochen…. Es tut mir furchtbar, furchtbar leid…. Es hat wieder inemal laaange gedauert… räusper Ich hoffe ihr steinigt mich nicht! steinekommenangeflogen

Also ich muss dann auch ganz schnell wieder verschwinden… Eins noch: DANKE FÜR DIE WUNDERTOLLEN KOMMIS! allezerquetsch XD

Einsmakeit teil 9

Darf nicht lieben

Mein Untergang….

Ich drehte mich nicht um. Ich wollte ihn nicht sehen. Ich wollte nicht sehen, wer mir das alles antat. Ich musste noch ein, zwei Schritte vorwärts machen. Er war viel zu nah. Nahm mir die Luft zum Atmen. Und nach einer Weile unerträglicher Stille, begann er zu sprechen.

„ Ja Draco, sie haben mich vergessen. Aber das ist nicht das schlimmste, das schlimmste ist das mich belogen haben." Eine kurze Pause entstand und Granger setzte an um etwas zu sagen, doch Potter schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„ Vor zwei Monaten denke ich, bat ich Hermine und Ron um rat. Es war etwas passiert, was für mich undenkbar gewesen war. Doch auch mehrere Nächte, nachdem ich mich unruhig in meinem Bett hin und her geworfen hatte, kam ich nur zu einem Ergebnis.

Also ging ich mit diesem Ergebnis zu meinen Besten Freunden und bat um Hilfe. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, was ich auslöste." Granger brach weinend zusammen. Potter ignorierte sie. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen.

„Ich hatte sie gebeten mit mir zu warten bis der Gemeinschaftsraum leer war. Also warteten wir. Und dann war es soweit. Ich tigerte unruhig vor ihnen hin und her und war mir plötzlich meiner Sache, nicht mehr sicher. Doch dann platzte es aus mir heraus." Potter lachte auf. Und das lies mich unwillkürlich zusammenzucken.

„ Weißt du, ich hab mit echt allem gerechnet, aber nicht das meine beste Freundin in Tränen ausbrechen würde und schluchzend den Raum verlassen würde. Ich habe auch nicht damit gerechnet das Ron vollkommen starr und entsetzt auf mich schauen würde. Doch genau so war es.

Ich hätte verstanden, wenn die beiden ausgerastet wären, wenn sie mich geschlagen hätten oder sonst etwas. Aber so etwas verstand ich nicht." Ich sah wie die beiden Gestalten vor mir gequält worden mit dem was Potter sagte. Ich konnte Weasleys Gesicht nicht sehen, doch ich war mich sicher dass er weinte.

„ Und weißt was sie ich ihnen gesagt hatte, Draco?" Ich spürte dass er wollte dass ich etwas sagte, doch meine Kehle war trocken und pelzig. Kein Laut kam über meine Lippen. Und dann fuhr er fort. „ Ich sagte ihnen dass ich mich verliebt hatte. Ich sagte ihnen, dass ich liebte. Und ich sagte ihnen wen ich liebte. Grade weil ich diese, genau diese Person liebte, verstand ich die Reaktion nicht.

So bestürzt konnten sie darüber doch gar nicht sein. Ich ließ es eine weile ruhten, doch dann sprach ich Hermine wieder darauf an und sie wich mir aus, brach wieder in Tränen aus und verschwand. Ich war verstört. Auch als ich Ron versuchte darauf anzusprechen wechselte er schnell das Thema. Ich wusste ja dass diese Liebe etwas eigenartig war, aber dennoch….

Und dann sprach mich McGonagall an. Sie meinte es wäre dringend und sie wolle mich nach dem Abendessen alleine in der Großen Halle treffen. Ich ging natürlich hin. Ein großer Fehler. Ich wartete also nach dem Abendessen, bis alle verschwunden waren und betrat dann die Halle.

Du kannst mir glauben wie verblüfft ich war, als ich außer Prof. McGonagall auch Prof. Snape und Dumbledore dort antraf. Und dann begann Dumbledore zu reden. Er sprach davon das Hermine bei ihm gewesen wäre und er sich sorgen machen würde und das eine Liebe nicht gut wäre in dieser Zeit. Ich war geschockt.

Von Dumbledore hätte ich das nicht erwartet. Ich fühlte mich wie von einer stählernem Faust nieder gestreckt. Sie sagten noch viele Dinge zu mir, doch es war alles wie durch Watte. Die Wörter hallten in meinem Kopf unnatürlich laut wider. Liebe ist nicht gut in dieser zeit und auch später wäre sie dir nur hinderlich.

Ich lief davon. Sie hatten es mir nicht direkt gesagt, doch ich wusste was sie mir sagen wollten. Doch das schlimmste war das Hermine und Ron es gewusst hatten. Sie hatten es gewusst und mich die ganze Zeit angelogen.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen auf die beiden traf, sagte ich nichts. Ich lachte mit ihnen als wäre nichts geschehen. Doch ich wusste es müsste etwas geschehen. Es verging ein Monat und dann beschloss ich mich zu wehren. Alleine konnte ich es nicht schaffen und dann schrieb ich dir den ersten Brief.

Hermine wusste natürlich sofort was mit dir los war, sie wusste, dass ich dir Zeilen schickte. Den vierten übergab sie dir weil ich sie darum gebeten hatte… ich habe das getan weil ich wollte das du mich siehst Draco. Und ich wollte dich sehen."

Ich platzte. Die ganze Rede über war ich still gewesen. Hatte mir alles angehört. Doch jetzt war genug. Ich wirbelte zu ihm herum. „ Ach nur weil du wolltest, das ich dich sehe hast du das gemacht! Rede nicht so einen Müll Potter!" Mein Kopf wollte einfach nicht begreifen was Potter mir sagen wollte und warum er das alles tat.

„ Hast du es immer noch nicht verstanden Draco?" Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu. Und noch einen und noch einen, bis er ganz dicht vor mir stand. „ Ich darf nicht lieben Draco. Ich habe dir diese Briefe geschickt, weil ich wusste das du der einzige bist der auch nicht lieben darf."

Wie ein Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht. Ich bemerkte wie sich Tränen in meine Augen bildeten und sie dann unaufhörlich mir die Wangen hinunter liefen. Ich weinte schon wieder, weil ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Doch wollte ich es mir nicht eingestehen.

Hinter mir regte es sich. Granger war mit gesenktem Kopf aufgestanden. Ich hörte sie erbärmlich schluchzen. „ Harry…es t-tut uns so furchtbar leid. Wir wissen jetzt das es falsch war, es dir zu verschweigen und…ja wir hätten es dir sagen sollen."

Potter sagte daraufhin nichts. Er machte noch einen Schritt auf mich zu. Er schien die beiden absichtlich zu ignorieren. Hastig wollte ich zurückweichen. Diese Nähe war unerträglich für mich. Mein Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals. Ich stolperte und landete, nicht grade sanft, auf meinem Hintern.

„ Und soll ich dir sagen, wen ich liebte und immer noch liebe?" Ein kleines verlegenes Lächeln umspielte Potters Lippen. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten fuhr er fort. „ Ich liebte dich und ich tue es immer noch." Mein Herz setzte aus.

Dann trat er auf mich zu und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Was erwartete er jetzt von mir? Das ich sie einfach annahm. „ Lass nicht zu das wir beide in der Einsamkeit verloren gehen, Draco."

Cut!

Ich hoffe die Fragen sind beseitigt

Es werden noch das eine oder andere kapitel folgen aber nicht mehr viele.

Ich hoffe ihr lasst mir ein klitzekleines Kommentar da?

Byebye anastacia78 alias dat zauberlein


End file.
